1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scraping device, more particularly to a scraping device adapted for cleaning a conveyer belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scraping device 2 is shown for cleaning a conveyer belt 10 of a conveyer 1. The conveyer belt 10 circulates in a direction indicated by the arrows shown in the figure, and includes an upper section 101 and a lower section 102. The scraping device 2 includes a fixing base 21 mounted under the conveyer belt 10, a positioning block 22 removably mounted on the fixing base 21, and a scraping member 23 connected to the positioning block 22 and abutting against the lower section 102 of the conveyer belt 10. Material (such as cement, sand, or the like) adhered on the conveyer belt 10 can be scraped by the scraping action of the scraping member 23 on the lower section 102 of the conveyer belt 10.
However, the aforesaid scraping device 2 has the following shortcomings in practice:
1. The conveyer belt 10 is liable to vibrate during operation. If the vibration occurs at the part of the conveyer belt 10 passing across the scraping member 23, the material adhered on the part of the conveyer belt 10 will not be scraped. Therefore, the scraping efficiency of the aforesaid scraping device 2 is not sufficient.
2. The scraping member 23 is liable to be abraded due to the continuous scraping action. Therefore, it: is necessary to replace the scraping member 23 frequently, which in turn results in increased costs.
3. The aforesaid conventional scraping device 2 can not be used for cleaning a conveyer belt operating in a reversible direction. If the conveyer belt 10 circulates in a direction counter to the direction shown by the arrows in FIG. 1, the scraped material is liable to accumulate between the scraping member 23 and the positioning block 22, which will result in damage to the conveyer belt 10 due to the friction between the conveyer belt 10 and the accumulated material.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional scraping device 3 is shown to include a base 31 and a rotary scraping member 32 journalled on the base 31. The rotary scraping member 32 includes a plurality of scraping brushes 33 mounted along an axial direction of the rotary scraping member 32 and spaced apart from each other. The scraping device 3 is electrically actuated to scrape the material adhered on conveyer belt 10 through the scraping brushes 33.
However, since the scraped material is liable to be suspended in air during the scraping operation, the recovery efficiency of the scraped material is not sufficient. Moreover, since the scraping device 3 is actuated by electrical power, it consumes energy and is not economical. Additionally, since there are spaces between the scraping brushes 33, it is difficult to scrape all of the material from the conveyer belt 10 efficiently. Furthermore, if the material intended to be scraped is moist, the material is liable to adhere to each other and to cumulate in the spaces between the scraping brushes 33. Therefore, the conveyer belt 10 is liable to be damaged, and the scraping efficiency of the scraping device 3 is lowered.
The object of the present invention is to provide a scraping device which enhances the efficiency for cleaning a conveyer belt.
According to this invention, a scraping device, which is adapted for cleaning a conveyer belt having an upper forwarding section and a lower returning section, includes an elongated positioning member and a plurality of scraping plates.
The elongated positioning member is mounted under the lower returning section in a transverse direction transverse to a longitudinal direction of the conveyer belt. Each of the scraping plates includes a mounting part mounted on the positioning member, and at least one web part having a free edge distal from the mounting part. The web part extends between the mounting part and the free edge, and is inclined with respect to the transverse and longitudinal directions. The web part further has a top scraping edge adapted to scrape the conveyer belt.